Scooby Doo and the Zombie Outbreak
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: The Mystery Gang step into a new adventure, where evil becames real. They enter Raccoon City, and meet up Jill V. and Umbrella creatures. Now a new evil challenge awaits them. Will they make it out alive? Or death will be their fate?
1. Chapter 1 The Start of a new Adventure

_**- "CHAPTER 1" -**_

_**- "The Start of a new Adventure...and Nightmare" -**_

_**Prologue:**_

The Mystery Gang, compose by 4 persons and one dog; Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scobby Doo.

A group of young Detectives who have solve houndres of cases, stop and unmasked many villains.

With the curses of the Villain yelling... -"_**If it werent for those meddlings kids and their dog, i would have sucedded**_"-...the gang always thriump.

They have seen them all and do it all. Nothing was an obstucle for them, as they always face danger with logic, skills and...Scobby Snacks.

However...

Now our gang will face something none of them have faced before in all their life...

Something they are not prepared to withness.

Now...

They will face dangers like they never faced before. Dangers and troubles that not all their logics and deductions will help them.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**7:45 pm.**

The Mystery Van was in the road heading to a destination. Inside were the famous detectives, Fred was driving, Daphne was, as ussually, putting some make up, Velma was reading a book of The Divine Comedy, and our funny dou Shaggy and Scobby Doo were in the back site, munching some snacks.

Their destination was Florida, for the Upcoming -"Heavy Palloza, Battle of the Bands"-. Cause amount the bands competing were the famous group of Gothic Vampire Girls; The Hex Girls. And they wanted to see them again.

Fred:" Isnt it great guys, to see that Festival and all those rock groups. I bet its gonna be awesome."

Daphne:" I know. And the opportunity to see the Hex Girls again. Been a while since we last see them."

Velma:" Im not much into Rock Star, but i'm a fan of the Hex Girls."

Shaggy came with a huge sandiwch on his hand.

Shaggy:" Yea hahaha...and i bet that theres gonna be lots and lots of food, eh Scobby."

Scobby Doo:" Yrea yrea."

In was it that moment that something was gonna happen.

Fred:" Oh boy. Not good"

Daphne:" What is it Fred?"

Fred:" - (looking at the table) - It appeares that we are low on gas. Oh that just great."

Velma:" Jinkes, so what are we gonna do now."

Fred:" What else. To stop at the nearest town. Velma, which town is the nearest to go?"

Velma:" - (studying the map) - Lets see..."

Shaggy:" Oh no. I hope that we make it on time. Cause you never know what fun will we miss... as well as the food."

Daphne:" Oh dont worry boys. We will make it."

Fred:" So Velma, did you find it.?"

Velma:" AHA...heres one...its a town in the next exit, south from here. Its a good and quiet town, and it has a restaurant, hotels, and...yes...Gast Station."

Fred:" So be it. That town we will go. And to tell the truth guys, i could really used a good sleep, so after we fill up the car, lets check in an hotel."

Daphne:" I agree, i can use my beauty sleep, after a good shower that is."

Daphne:" No complains from me."

Shaggy:" Yea, and the chance to go a resturant for some food."

Scobby Doo:" - (nod) - Yrea, rant ro ruy rome frood. Yea, and to buy some food"

Fred:" So Velma, whats the name of that town we're heading."

Velma:" Oh its a beautiful one named Raccoon City."

Fred:" So be it. Raccoon City, here we come."

________________________________________________________________________________

So now...

Our Detective group are heading to Raccoon City. unaware of the dangers thats waiting for them.

What evil will wait them there?

Will they survive?

Only time will tell...

_______________________________________________________________________________

This is it folks...

This is another Crossover Fic that i'm doing.

The reason of this Crossovers is simple.

I'm a fan of Scooby Doo, especially the new Series -"Whats new Scooby Doo" -. As well as the Resident Evil Series.

So it got me thinking...

How would the Gang do in a situation were Zombies, Monsters, ect, were real. And no longer peoples in costumes.

How would they scoop in a real life and death situation.

Anyway...

I would really apreciated the reviews from you, the fans.

It would be cool and awesome to get many ideas from you all.

To all Scooby Doo fans...

How do you think the Gang will react when they arrive in Raccoon City, during the Outbreak???


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Racoon City

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**- "WELCOME TO RACCON CITY" - **_

_**Welcome To Hell.**_

Last time, our friends were heading to Florida to see The Battle of the Bands, and their Vampire friends The Hex Girls. Seening that the Mystery Van was running low on Gas, they decided to stop at the nearest town for gas, as well to spend the night, cause they were tired. After so much search, Velma find the nearest town...Raccoon City.

Now they head to Racoon City, unaware that they'll enter into their worst night ever.

Soon...evil will make their hearts stop.

As they were reaching Raccoon City, they pass a Dinner Inn. on the road.

We see a Truck carrying Fuel Tank...suddenly a crash is heard, and a person falls to the ground, and the Truck starts up and drives away from there.

The person slowly rise up, and...moan an walk slowly.

In the Truck...the driver is mad, covering his left shoulder, cause blood was coming from there...

-"Damn crazy jerk. That guys is a maniac. Bitting like an animal, is he insane or something."-

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Location. **

**Racoon City. 9:00 Pm.**

Entering Raccoon City borders was the Mystery Van, and the gang ready to get into an hotel and called it the night.

Fred:" Well Gang, here were are. Raccoon City."

Daphne:" Great, now let find an hotel and hit the beds."

Shaggy:" Can we stop at a restaurant first. Scooby and I are hungry."

Scooby Doo:" Yrea Yrea."

Velma:" Guys, you just ate an hour ago. You can have it in the morning oky. Right now, we're all tired and want to sleep."

Seening their glommy faces, Daphne cheer them up.

Daphne:" - (smiling) - Oh cheer up guys. Listen, tomorrow, i promise you to take you to the restaurant for a big breakfest...oky?"

Shaggy:" Oh boy, great."

Fred:" Now that thats settle, lets go to the hotel."

And so they enter the city.

As they were roaming the streets of Raccoon City, they see something creppy...

The Streets were all deserted, no lights illuminated the place, cars wreck, while others were on top of others, no signs of humans...

The only lights were from the Mystery Van

As if...

The town was a ghost town.

Fred:" - (looking everywere) - Shees, what's going on here? There's no one around here. And no lights."

Daphne:" Are all the citizens asleept or something. I havent seen a single person since we enter this city."

Velma:" Perhaps there all in vacation."

Fred:" I dont like this. Not a single person i've seen so far. Weird if you ask me."

Shaggy:" - (shaking a little) - Am i, like, the only person who's getting a very bad feeling of this."

Velma:" Come on Shaggy, theres nothing to be worry about. I'm sure that there all inside their houses, and about the light problem, i bet that theres was a blackout."

Poor Velma...soon, they'll find the horrible truth.

After searching for 40 minutes, Fredd stop the Van...

Fred:" Alright Gang, we're gonna step down and search for anyone who can gives directions to an hotel. Daphne, you come with me."

Daphne:" Right."

Fred:" Velma, you'll go that way to see if you find anyone. Shaggy and Scooby, the two of you will go to the Police Station and ask for an Officer Help, got it."

Shaggy:" - (tense up) - ZOINKS. You're asking us to go and explore this creepy stown, nuh uh."

Fred:" Come on guys, what are you so afraid off?"

Shaggy:" You mean besides the creepy streets, the awful darkness and the weird feeling of evil...EVERYTHING."

Fred:" Stop being so negative. We'll meet in the Van in an hour, goof luck team."

And so they split to search the city...

Let the horror adventure begin........

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Fred and Daphne P.O.V**_

The couple were walking in the Raccoon City Park, looking for anyone, but so far, no such luck, and it was very dark.

Fred:" Can you believe it. We still havent find no one, i'm getting very tired of this."

Daphne:" You think we could at least find someone, but nope. Its like a Ghost Town here."

Fred:" HEY, I think i saw someone...over there."

They spotted someone near the Playground...it looked like a middle age man, dress with regular clothes...he was walking kinda slow, and they hear him like moaning...

Daphne:" Finally, lets go and ask him info."

Fred:" Weird...why is he walking like a zombie??? Is he drunk or something."

Daphne:" Yea, and look at his clothes...all filthy and rags...like a bumb."

They walk toward him...and stop close...the person had his back...

Fred:" Excuse me kind sir, but we were hoping if you could help us. You see, we just arrive here for gas for the car and we havent seen anyone...hey, hello, i'm talking to you, can you turn around please."

The 'person' turns around slowly...and what the couple saw, made their skin paled...

The person had rotten skin, his eyes had no pupile what so ever, all white, his mouth was cover in blood, and some parts of his body were expose intestings...

Daphne:" - (scare) - Fredd!!! Whats wrong with that person??? Why does he look like that???"

Fred:" - (gasp) - I...I dont know. Um...sir...we're sorry we bother you. We will take our leave."

The Zombie raise his arms and walk toward them, opening his mouth.

Fred:" Sir...please back away. I'm...i'm warning you - (putting on a funny defense pose) -...I know Karate, Doujitsu or something, and i'm not afraid to used them"

Still he kept coming...

Fred:" - (panicking) - Last warning...back away...please!!!"

Just as it was about to reach him...

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

POW

Daphne jumps toward it and strike it with a powerful kick and it went down. Fred was dumbstruck by that action.

Fred:" Um...woo Daphne, remain never to make you mad at me. What a kick."

Daphne:" Thanks. I did take classes on Self Defense for just this kind of situation."

Just when they thought it pass...more zombies began to rise up and show up and walk to the couple.

Fred:" - (wide eyes) - WHAT!!! More of them. Listen guys, i apologize for what Daphne did..."

Daphne:" - (horror face) - Fredd...there all like that guy...whats going on here?"

Fred:" I dont really know, and i'm not staying here to find out...RUN"

_________________________________________________________________________________

_**Velma P.O.V**_

Velma as she was walking around, she sees that many houses and stores are close up, and barriqueded, making her blink.

Velma:" Jinkes, thats very unussually. All the stores are close, but also many houses. Like why and when...this is gonna be a little more hard to find someone that i thought.

When she pass the store...she finds a newspaper lying around. She picks it and see the headlines...

_**-"The Dead are walking amount us."-**_

Velma:" - (blinks) - Jinkes, what is this? Somekind of Movie Premiere? But why is in the Front Page, and not in the Movie Schedule?"

As she was reading it, something was walking toward her from behind her. Velma felt it and look back and see two peoples, covering by the dark.

Velma:" Great, theres someone. - (Waving her arms) - HEY HELLO...thank god i found someone. Listen, can you help me, i'm looking for an hotel for my friends, do any of you know of one. And why theres no one here? Um...i'm talking to you...can you answer me please."

The peoples were still standing in the darkness, irritating Velma.

Velma:" Hello!!! Why dont you guys answer me? You know its very rude to not talk back when someone is talking."

Then, the persons walk toward the moonlight and Velma saw them. But what she saw, gasped her and made her step back.

Their faces and bodys were all rotten and eaten, they had no eyes, and some missing teeths and some parts oh their bodys were cover in blood. Velma still hasnt recover from her shock...when she did:

Velma:" - (horrifed face) - JINKIS...WHA...WHAT IS IT? WHATS GOING ON? IS...IS THIS SOMEKIND OF A JOKE OR SOMETHING?"

The Zombies were ready to make Velma their lunch, as they walk toward her. Velma thought that they were nothing but Gothic Peoples high on drugs.

Velma:" - (nervous laugh) - He he heeee, way look at the time. I better go, um...nice to...meet you hehehehe."

Not wanting to mess with them...Velma dash away from them.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Shaggy and Scooby Doo P.O.V.**_

Our dou were all tense as they walk in the abaounded streets of Raccoon City. They were scare - (Hahaha, so what else is knew with this guys) - looking around and seening that they were the only ones in there.

Shaggy:" - (scare) - Oh man, can this get any creepy. Its like a ghost town here Scoob, and i really hate ghost town."

Scooby Doo:" - (nodding and whimpering) - Yrea, me wroo. Yea, me too"-

Shaggy:" And why is it that everytime something ocurrs, WE get the toughtes and scary jobs to do. Just once would love to ask to guard the Van."

Just by luck...they pass in front of a Restaurant.

Shaggy:" Like, look Scoob, its a restaurant. Boy oh boy, what do you said Scoob, should we go in and have a midnight snack before we go to the Police Station???

Scooby Doo:" - (happy shaking) - Yrea yrea, rets grooo. Yea yea, lets go"

Shaggy:" In that case hahaha, lets go"

So they head up and enter.

When they enter, they were looking at the place. Its was a nice Inn, kinda old fashion, but that didnt matter for them. All they wanted was the food.

Shaggy:" Man, would you look at this...its like one of those 1950 Dinner Inn hehehe, - (snickering) - like where are the roller blade waitresses hehehe???"

It was then, Shaggy and Scooby heard some noises back in the kitchen. Noises of someone festing.

Shaggy:" Did you hear that Scoob? Sounds like someone is having a meal right now. In that case, lets go and ask for dinner, right Scoob?"

Scooby Doo:" Rinner, ro boy, rets set nove. Dinner, lets get a move on"

Listening to their stomachs more then their insticts...the gruop headed for the kitchen. When they enter, they see a person eating something on the floor.

Loud noises of eating is heard.

Shaggy:" - (blinks) - Like, why is that person eating on the floor? Excuse me mister, me and my friend would like to have some dinner please."

Scooby:" Yrea, rinner , dinner"

The person stop eating and slowy got up...

What they saw, make then scare and horrifed.

They saw that the person was eating...A BODY...it was a female waitress, with her stomach wide open and cover in a pool of her own blood.

Shaggy:" - (horrifed gasp) - ZOINGS. THATS...THATS...THATS A DEAD BODY."

Even more, when the person turns around and saw it. His face was decay and white, cover in blood from all that eating with some chunks of meat on his teeths.

Scooby Doo:" - (scare whimpering) - GROUUUU...SHAGGY, WRATS ROING , WHATS GOING ON?"

Shaggy:" - (scare crying) - I dont know Scoob. Listen mi..mi...mister, sorry we...we...we bother you. We'll...we'll just leave now hehehee."

The Zombie slowy walks toward them, opening his mouth ready to grab them and eat them. Shaggy and Scooby, deadly afraid, back away from him...

Shaggy:" Please mister, we're very sorry to bother you. Just stay back, please stay back - (scares cries) - I dont want to die!!!"

They lean on a window, still scare of the situation...when...

They hear something hitting the window they were standing. They look and yell in fright...as they saw more zombies outside the Inn, wanting to break the window and get in.

Shaggy:" ZOINKS. MORE ZOMBIES, MORE ZOMBIES. IS THIS A NIGHTMARE OR SOMETHING. OH PLEASE IF IT IS I WANNA WAKE UP."

Scooby Doo:" REA, RE , ME TOOOOO"

Shaggy:" Look Scoob!!! Theres a back door. lets get out of here."

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

All 5 peoples arrive at the Mystery Van at the same time. All scare and tired from all the running. When they see each other:

- "GUYS, WERE SO GLAD TO SEE YOU. SOMETHING HAPPEN TO US..."-

It was the same line they all said in the same time.

Fred:" Guys, something's weird going on in this town, something creppy. We saw some peoples, but something was not right about them. They were all ugly and smell ugly."

Velma:" Jinkes. You too. Same thing happen to me. I think they were like Gothic peoples on drugs"

Shaggy:" WHAT. ARE YOU MAD. SCOOBY AND I SAW A PERSON EATING A BODY. EATING A DEAD BODY. LIKE A ZOMBIEEEEE."

Scooby Doo:" REA REA YEA, ZOMBIEEEE"

Daphne:" Guys, lets just get out of this town. I wanna go now."

Just then...the gang heard more moanings of the zombies coming in.

Fred:" Guess we have no choice. Lets bail guys. FAST."

They enter the Van and drive away from there.

As they were driving in the streets, they saw many Zombies walking in the streets, looking for a meal.

Daphne:" My god. Just what happen to those peoples??? Why are they acting like that.???"

Fred:" Dont know, and i dont want to stick around to find out."

Suddenly...

A zombie drops down in front of the window. This scare Fred and starts driving madly to the left and right, trying to shake the zombie off...

Fred:" GET OUT OF MY CAR YOU FREAK, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUUUT."

Daphne:' FRED, LOOK OUT"

It was to late, as the Van headed to a wall...

_**-"CRASH"-**_

The van crash to the wall...luckly for them...the air bags active in the nick of time and save them...

When they woke up, they had a head-ache...

Fred:" - (rubbing his head) - Ouch...what a crash. HEY, is everyone okay???"

Daphne:" Yea, i'm okay. Except for this pain in my head."

Velma:" Me too."

Fred:" Shaggy, Scooby. How you guys feeling?"

Shaggy:" I'm alive, and in one piece."

Fred:" - (sigh wistle) - Well, at least nothing bad can happen, right?"

Or so he thought...when...Shaggy hears some noise turns to the back and...

Shaggy:"- (hysterical scream) - YIIIIIIIIIIKES. GUYS, GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS, LO...LOOK."

When they look back...they saw a Truck heading right toward them. It was the same Truck that they pass before entering Racoon City. Inside of it, the Truck Driver was now a Zombie, cause of the bite he got a while ago.

Velma:" - (gasp big) - JINKES, THAT TRUCK'S OUTTA CONTROL AND ITS HEADING RIGHT TOWARD US."

Daphne:" - (panic voice) - MY GOD. FRED WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

Fred:" - (desperate) - WHAT ELSE...EVERYBODY GET OUT NOOOOOOOOOOW."

Not a minute to soon, they open the door and jump and run like hell away. Secons later...

_**-"BOOM"-**_

_**-"CRASH"-**_

The Truck crash, destroying the Gang Mystery Van and explode big time, cause of the Gas it was carrying. They jump at every direction.

It was a big explotion, fire was covering the whole are.

The Gang round up and saw the damage...but most of all...they saw their only way of transportation taken away.

Fred:" Wooo...that sure was a close one. I thought we were gonners."

Daphne:" - (hugging Fred for support) - Oh Fred. I was so scare."

Fred:" There there Daphne, i'm here."

Velma:" Ejem, hate to interrupt you lover boys, but we have bigger problems right now. Like, OUR CAR WAS DRESTROY. HOW ARE WE GONNA LEAVE THIS TOWN?"

Daphne:" She's right Fred. We need another car."

Fred:" You're right. Well Gang, guess theres no other choice but..."

Shaggy:" - (whimpering crys) - Please Fred, please dont said it buhuhuhuhu."

Fred:" Sorry Shaggy, no other choice. We'll have to explore this city and find a way out."

Shaggy:" Like, i was afraid you'll said that."

__________________________________________________________________________________

And so the Gang are now set to explore Racoon City.

What evil will they encounter?

What adventures will they get?

But most of all...

WILL THEY SURVIVE?


End file.
